Misunderstanding
by Shirayuki Hana
Summary: "Gente, Uchiha Sasuke é gay!"


Oh, olá.

Como estão? :)

* * *

Espremeu-se entre os passageiros, vezes ou outra tendo que empurrar certos mal educados que faziam questão de atrapalhar seu caminho.

Droga de metrô, droga de trabalho, droga de falta de dinheiro e droga de irmãozinho que derrubava a chave do carro no bueiro da rua.

Não amaldiçoaria Sasuke por isso, mas tinha lá seus motivos para estar irritado. O garoto não poderia ter sido mais cuidadoso? Quem ao acaso gira uma chave, sem nem se preocupar, no dedo? Mas ele fez, e o chaveiro voou e caiu em cheio no ralo.

E na noite passada teve uma enchente, das brabas – se os moradores não jogassem tanto lixo no chão, isso não aconteceria.

Não tinha dinheiro sobrando na carteira pra pegar um táxi e a única escolha foi ir de metrô.

_"É, vida de músico não é fácil mesmo." _Pensou, posicionando-se estrategicamente entre uma moça e uma barra de ferro, tomando todo cuidado do mundo com seu precioso violão.

Estava até confortável.

Pendeu a cabeça para o lado e avistou uma cabeleira loira, sustentada em um rabo de cavalo alto. Se fosse um pouquinho mais amarelo-ovo, diria que o amigo Deidara (e eles eram amigos?) finalmente tinha revelado que na verdade era uma jovem senhorita vestida de homem com um sonho incomum. Típico de filmes de Sessão da Tarde.

A dona da cabeleira apoiou-se entre uma cabeça com rabo de cavalo-abacaxi e um quase obeso e o os jogou para o lado.

Era familiar. A conhecia de algum lugar, tinha absoluta certeza disso.

Como que pelo destino, a pessoa colocou-se de lado e olhou na sua direção.

_"Puta merda, ela notou que to encarando."_

Tentaria disfarçar, olhar para o lado, fingir ler algo, se a garota não tivesse empurrado os dois apoios-de-braço-humano e começado a se jogar por entre os outros passageiros em sua direção e com uma expressão idiota de "Meu Deus, a gente estou junto, eu colava de você nas provas! Você já ficou rico para eu virar sua melhor amiga?".

Certo, não era pra tanto, mas ela parecia também reconhece-lo.

– Itachi-saaan! – Cantarolou com uma voz falha seguida por um pigarro e um sorriso simpático – Há quanto tempo!

E estendeu a mão, sem ligar para todos os outros presentes no vagão que já estavam com certa aura assassina para cima dela.

E o sorriso simpático continuava lá,junto com a mão estendida.

_"Mas quem é você, criatura?" _Era o que queria perguntar.

Mas não, se tinha algo que Itachi sentia orgulho era de sua educação e bom porte para com os outros.

Porém, o olhar interrogativo e confuso continuava, o lábio entreaberto e a testa enrugada tentando lembrar quem era aquela garota.

_"Ela até que é bem bonita" _Notou. A garota vestia um uniforme escolar estilo marinheiro, de saia azul e uma meia calça 7/8 (daquelas que iam até um pouco acima do joelho), preta. Uma sapatilha de boneca no pé e uma mochila lilás pequena pendura em um ombro só, cheia dos mais diversos tipos de chaveirinhos.

– Eu e o Sasuke já ficamos. Eu e você nos conhecemos no hospital quando ele ficou internado por causa de dengue. – Explicou ao perceber _finalmente _que o Uchiha não o reconhecia de forma alguma. – E nossos pais eram amigos quando eu tinha uns, sei lá, dez anos, por aí.

E o sorriso e a mão continuavam.

– Oh, sim, lembrei. Yamanaka-san, há quanto tempo. – Retribuiu o sorriso e o aperto de mão e Ino pôs-se ao seu lado.

– Itachi-san, o que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que estivesse morando em Londres! Ah, mas eram só boatos, pelo que vejo! Ei, isso é um violão? Então você ainda toca mesmo, eh? Que legal! Sabe, eu fiz um ano de curso de teclado, mas acabei saindo, era vontade dos meus pais, não minha... o Shikamaru bem que falou que eu deveria continuar porque meus pais pagaram não sei quantas mensalidades adiantadas, mas... ah, você lembra do Shikamaru, não é? É aquele garoto preguiçoso, lembra? Então, ele disse que eu deveria continuar por isso, mas sabe, acho que eles fizeram isso só pra pesar minha consciência. Tenho cara de garota que segue chantagem dos pais? Diz-me se tenho?

Itachi apenas assentia, já sem nem mesmo prestar atenção na loirinha. Tinha esquecido que a herdeira de Inoichi falava por cinco sem parar.

Com os olhos, procurou na parede do metrô o painel que indicava a próxima estação e por graça divina viu que faltavam apenas duas para seu destino.

– ...Itachi-san, você ouviu o que eu disse?

Desorientado, virou a cabeça na direção dela e tentou rapidamente pensar em uma resposta qualquer.

– Claro, você está completamente certa.

Precisava livrar-se dessa garota imediatamente ou sairia louco dali. Continuou assentindo pra tudo que ela dizia enquanto rezava para que fosse anunciada sua estação.

E no mesmo segundo pode ouvir a clássica voz da mulher que anunciava as estações do metrô

"Próxima estação, Konoha. Desembarque pelo lado direito!"

– Yamanaka-san, é a minha estação agora. Nos vemos depois, sim? Até mais.

A garota o abraçou escandalosamente, acenou, deu dois beijos em cada lado de sua bochecha e foi na direção dos dois amigos de antes.

Itachi sorriu aliviado e saltou do metrô, seguindo seu caminho.

Agora teria um pouco de paz.

– Shikamaru! Chouji! Vocês não acreditam o que eu descobri!

O cabeça-de-abacaxi e o quase obeso viraram na direção da loira histérica, apenas o segundo dando-se ao trabalho de fingir interesse. Sabiam muito bem que as "noticias bombásticas" de Ino nunca eram lá grande coisa.

– Eu tava conversando com Uchiha Itachi agora e perguntei só de curiosidade, mas não achei que ele fosse responder, mas respondeu e... gente, Uchiha Sasuke é gay! Sério!

E dois pares de olhos se arregalaram sincronizados com expressões abobalhadas e boquiabertas.

A loira pensava, desapontada, no desperdício de homem e seu lado Maria-fofoqueira gritava interiormente pelo tamanho do "babado".

E que babado!

* * *

Acreditem se quiser: isso é baseado em fatos reais. Quer dizer, o mal entendido é.

Aconteceu com um amigo de um amigo do meu irmão, que seria o Itachi e uma conhecida dele, Ino. Um dia depois ele ficou sabendo da confusão pelo facebook. E eu ouvindo a história, de intrometida? Me segurava pra não rir.


End file.
